Boiler systems have been used to regulate the temperature of commercial and residential facilities for a number of years. However, despite the fact that boiler systems have been around for many years, innovations continue to change the manner in which these systems operate.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional boiler 100. The boiler 100 includes a boiler tank 102 surrounded by an insulating material layer 104, which is encased within a boiler enclosure 106. A burner 108 works in conjunction with a temperature sensor 110 to heat water 112 within the tank 102 to a desired temperature. After the water 112 is heated to the desired temperature, a circulation pump 114 pumps the heated water out an outbound line 116 to a residential or commercial facility 118, for example. After the heated water takes whatever path is desired in the facility 118, the water (now cooled) returns through a supply/return line 120 to the tank 102. In this manner, the water can provide various heating functions to the facility 118.
Notably, in this conventional boiler 100 the water 112 is always heated between fixed high and low temperature setpoints for circulation to the facility 118. While this streamlined manner of control is efficient in many respects, the inventors have appreciated that such a system is less than ideal for several reasons. Therefore, the inventors have devised improved boiler systems.